callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FAL
Vandalism somebody has F***ed up this page. how do I fix it? Elberto 18:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Fixed--Razgriez 18:14, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ~ thanks Elberto 18:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) FAL Silenced Trivia The newest added Trivia that a suppressed FAL makes the fire sound of 2 shots, can anyone confirm that? I've used the FAL for a long time and have never noticed anything like that. If nobody can confirm I'll remove the trivia. Thanks. --Geoff39. 02:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Holo damage faloff? seriously? does the minimum damage just simply improve to 40? there is no damage fall-off anymore after 1600M making it a two hit kill w/ sp, always? I almost can't believe it. this is like the opposite of the AK-47 thing with the silencer/red dot in COD4 --TNT LotLP 12:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Has this been confirmed? The FAL loses some of its damage drop-off with the Holographic Sight attached. Normally, the weapon would do 35 damage past 1700m, but with the holographic sight, this number is increased to 40 damage past 1600m. Knowing this, the gun becomes a 2 shot kill at any range when using a holographic sight, any kind of Bling including the holographic sight and Stopping Power. " Was this added in a recent patch, or has research just been done that has shown this, or is it just BS?Pup42512n 22:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n it is true. due to recent research, no real knowledge of this being due to a patch.--TNT LotLP 21:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, maybe interesting to note, confirmed on the xbox, I reckon it works for all platforms. then again, I'm not sure. --TNT LotLP 22:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah, excellent. I've never been able to find a complete list of all Xbox patch changes, so I wanted to know. So basically, this makes a FAL with Stopping Power and an ACOG an M21. :PPup42512n 22:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n ......noooooooooooooooooooooooo. Holographic sight man, holographic sight. that was the whole point of it. how can you mount an acog and a holo? :P --TNT LotLP 22:04, January 11, 2010 (UTC) damn, can't believe I said that. Must be more tired or defective than I thought. *Holographic and stopping power. Still, I wonder IW would have made the damage falloff decrease only for the holographic sight.Pup42512n 22:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n :Well, I've tried it with the red dot, that's a no-go, and I tried in player matches (xbox, splitscreen) with ACOG and Thermal scopes. no dice, three shot kill when I try to shoot him across estate. --TNT LotLP 09:38, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Contradictions and I have noticed that this page has a large amount of contradictions when it comes to it's damage and how it works with stopping power. while a large amount of pages seem to have simelar misleading parts, this one in particlurlar has a good amount. it states that it takes 2 shots to kill from close, and 3 for long range, but then jumps around in later parts from 2-4. This is fruterating for I and presumbly other's who are looking for inforation on things. also, it states that with the holo sight it's damage goes from 35-50 (it says 55 in some places) to 40-5(5), but is misleading here: " Knowing this, the gun becomes a 2 shot kill at any range when using a holographic sight, any kind of Bling including the holographic sight and Stopping Power." does that mean with any one of those, or holo sight/bling holo sight AND stopping power, or something else? thank you for your time. 21:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) just a holosight and stopping power. it makes it two hit kill at any range. or any kind of bling including the holosight. TNT LotLP 21:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :also, read the section about 4 kills again, it compares it to other rifles. TNT LotLP 22:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: thanks for the clarfication about the holo bit. as for the rest, I've read this article 5 times now, and no matter how many times I read it, it still seems to contradict itself. Not to mentation that it's taken me anywhere from 2-5 or hits to kill but it seems to usaasly take around 3 shots regardless of range, occansly more or less, but more often more than less. My brain hurts XD. 22:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Just so you know. without stopping power, regardless of attachments. 2 hit at close range, 3 at long. stopping power + holosight is 2 hit kill from any distance. simple as that. :::: Right. the issue is that it states otherwise in some places, and that It's taken me up to 5 shots (no misses) to kill at times. whatever, If I think about this more my head will explode. thanks for the help.EDIT: one last thing about the holo sight. if the holo with stoppng power makes it 2 shot kill, how is that diffrent from just stopping power? or does holo make stopping power uneeded? 22:31, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::it may seem to take 5 shots, but that's bullshit. go into a player match, with a pal, or a second controller. close range is always 2 hit kill, long range, always 3. obvious exception is painkiller or if they are using cover. don't try and mess with math, it's cold hard and true. and, no. it just raises the minimum damage from 35 to 40 which is a 2 hit kill WITH stopping power but not without. so the holo only works when combined with stopping power. TNT LotLP 22:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Kay, I finally seem to be getting this. But if holo only provides the 2 shot's to kill with stopping power, how is that any diffrent from just stopping power, doesnt that provide 2 hit kill also? By the way, it seems someone messed with the body part muliplyer, Before it said 1.4 for head, and 1 for everything else, now it says 3 and 1,7 etc, pretty sure that's not right... 01:16, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::: 3 and 1.7 are for singleplayer, although I'll check the article to make sure that the SP and MP differences are noted properly. Imrlybord7 01:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::and no, it's 3 hit kill long distance whether you use stopping power or not. if you use a holosight it's a 2 hit kill with stopping power. TNT LotLP 08:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) FAL's shotgun attachment 'The FALs shotgun attachment shoots one pellet always straight for an infinte range (one pellet is 30 damage). This makes the FAL an long- and closerange weapon, as you don't have to switch if someone gets close. In hardcore this will result in one shot kills if used with stopping power. I added it to the trivia, but I think it shouldn't belong there, so can someone please move to the right section? Thanks in advance, i11233244 :Lot of incorrect information there. The damage of an individual pellet is 25, decaying all the way to 1. It does not shoot one pellet perfectly straight to an infinite range. Rather than relying on youtube for information, try using the pages of this wiki or Den Den Kirson's information. -Nogert 08:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it... How does having this combination: + HOLO + Suppressor + Stopping power make the gun a 2-shot kill at any range? From what i understand, doesn't SP remove the damage drop-off from the suppressor? They cancel each other out kinda. So, wouldn't the damage be 40-55 (effectively FAL + Holo), so that would not make it a two shot kill right? Maybe i'm missing something here. Is it because of range modifiers or something? Brothertim 14:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :SP does not affect damage drop off. It just multiplies whatever damage would have been done by 1.4x, i.e. a 30-20 gun would become a 42-28 gun. Imrlybord7 14:19, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Doesn't the suppressor reduce damage by a %? That's all i'm saying. Like on the intervention, a suppressor reduces damage to 50 (roughly a 30% reduction), and adding stopping power brings it back up to 70. So, in theory, they cancel out making a suppressed intervention +SP do the same damage of a non-suppressed intervention w/o SP. Is this the same for the FAL? Brothertim 14:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Silencers reduce sniper damage from 70-50, LMG damage by 10, and other guns only suffer a range reduction. Imrlybord7 14:37, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::ooooooooooh. that makes a lot of sense now.... thanks for the info Brothertim 14:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Kids these days I'm about to take out the offensive and pretty stupid trolling of this page. I hope there is some way for a moderator to put it back to normal.Namfuak 14:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Automatic fire? Glitch or not? So after I prestiged I decided to start using other weapons then the ones I'm accustom to (Now I love and rape with the F2000 and others. :) ) and I decided to try the FAL. I know its a Semi-auto weapon and the first time I used it, it was firing automatically! Could this be a glitch or can you actually change fire modes? 21:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, sounds like a glitch to me. Must have been fun though. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Major' ]][[User_Talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Du']] 21:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible you're using a modded controller and not realising it? And from personal experience you can fire an FAL fast enough to seem fully auto. Pluck123 15:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Bling Shotgun + Silencer I read that this also silences the shotgun [ or, doesnt show up on radar ]. I tested this in game and it seems like it works but I'm not certain. I was killing people with it and other enemies didnt even notice. It was S&D btw, so people are much more cautious. People dont walk aimlessly into red dots. Confirmation? No fire cap on the FAL? I have noticed during 1V1s that I always get accused of using a modded controller because I can fire the FAL as fast as a fully automatic assault rifle, can anyone else confirm that the FAL CAN be fired as fast as a fully automatic, thus also confirming that there is no fire cap in place that would affect FAL users (not necessarily no cap in place, just no cap that will affect people)? PJBC 13:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : I do have a mod, and can say that in private matches the fire-rate cap is increased, but still there. I have a very good trigger finger and can also say that in normal matches, it is indeed limited by the FAL fire-rate cap. People like to assume that if you're using the FAL, you mod. Its probably because they're used to the slow G3/M14 300RPM fire-rate caps. Sorry, I don't know how to sign. I'm not even registered xD Where is the FN FAL in Black Ops? I saw it in create a class, but someone put it can be seen with an infared scope in a trailer. Which one and when? XDEATHMAN4aP90x 14:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Pretty sure the clip they're talking about is the RPK thermal. It's near the end of the video. Above poster is correct, it's an RPK with a thermal scope. I will edit the article accordingly. -SP Why has the deleted section been brought back? It is obviously wrong information. -SP How do we know if the FN FAL's handguard and stock is colored green? - The Asian Gangsta' 09:42pm, October 3, 2010 BO FAL: auto or not-o I have seen several different sources explaining that the FAL in black ops is fully automatic and others saying it is semi-automatic. I would just like to know if there is a confirmation to this 02:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC)DizzyTornado :We don't know. 02:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::In one of Vahn's tweets, he explains that "The FAL is single shot and the base configuration is metal." -Nogert 02:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Do you know what "base configuration metal" means? 11:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC)DizzyTornado :::I surmise that it means the stock/handguard/etc are metal rather than wood or a synthetic material if I remember the context correctly. It's just a guess though. -Nogert 00:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::If it is semi-auto, then why does the page still say automatic? 03:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Changed it, thanks for pointing that out. Price2503:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC)